Healing Hands
by Jewelbaby
Summary: What happens if Luke has some medical problems. Who will be there for him. Just something i wrote there will be a pt 2 to it.
1. Chapter 1

PRESENT TIME

CEDARS HOSPITAL

Reid Oliver was standing outside a exam room waiting on Noah Mayer to come for his last appointment before his surgery. "Dr, Oliver?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Reid said.

"Sorry am I late?" Noah asked.

"No you're right on time. Come on in." Reid said opening the door for Noah.

"So have you been having anymore light flashes?" Reid asked pointing his pen light in Noah's eyes.

"Some but nothing to write home about. Is it normal to be nervous?" Noah asked.

"Yes it is. You'd be a fool not to be nervous." Reid said.

"I know." Noah said.

"Alright everything looks good for now. So if nothing comes up we'll have you on the OR table next week." Reid said writing in Noah's chart.

"Cool. Hey how's the new hospital Wing coming along?" Noah asked.

"Should be breaking ground soon." Reid said.

"Luke ain't causing you no problems is he?" Noah asked.

Reid found it disturbing that Noah would automatically think Luke was giving Reid problems. "No Noah. Luke has actually been really helpful. Surprisingly." Reid said opening the exam door.

"Ok. Just I know when Luke gets his mind on something he can be a bit..." Noah trailed off.

"Pushy? Over bearing? Yeah I got that." Reid said smirking.

"Well he does try to do good." Noah said laughing.

At that moment Lily Luke and Ethan came walking through. "Noah!!!!!" Ethan yelled.

"Hey little man." Noah said.

"Mr, Snyder come to check and make sure Noah got to his appointment on time?" Reid asked playfully to Luke.

"Kind of hard to do that Dr, Oliver when I don't know when his appointments are." Luke said.

"Look I don't know what your problem is. But stop being a jerk to my son." Lily said.

"Mom it's ok." Luke said.

"No it's not ok. You've done nothing but help Noah and he treats you like you're a criminal." Lily said.

Luke rubbed his face with his hand. "Mom. Not now." Luke pleaded.

Reid noticed Luke's face go pale. "What are you 3 doing here anyways?" Noah asked.

"I have a meeting with Bob Hughes." Luke said.

"Well we best be off." Lily said.

"Actually why don't you and Ethan stay here ok. I know Ethan don't wanna be in that room. It's boring." Luke said.

"Actually I could use some fresh air. Would you 2 mind accompanying me to the park for a while." Noah asked.

"That's sound like a fun idea." Luke said eyeing his mom.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Call me when your meeting is over?" Lily asked.

"Yes I will. Have fun Ethan." Luke said. When the 3 walked away Reid turned to Luke and smiled. "I better go to my meeting." Luke said walking away but not before touching Reid.

PARK

Noah and Lily were sitting on a bench Lily watching Ethan play. "Lily how is Luke really doing?" Noah asked.

Lily sighed. "I honestly don't know Noah. With everything with Holden and now Faith it's just... I don't know." Lily said.

"What happened with Faith?" Noah asked.

"She's been doing drugs. Drinking. She got suspended from school. She's doing everything she can to defy me." Lily said.

"When did the drugs start?" Noah asked.

"I guess in boarding school. Oh Noah I failed as a mom. I brought the one man who at one point tricked me into thinking Luke needed to be changed back into our lives." Lily said sobbing.

Noah pulled her into a hug. "Luke can't be changed. Trust me I tried a few times." Noah said making Lily laughed.

"Noah I think Luke is running himself into the ground. With the foundation and Grimaldi. And now the new hospital Wing." Lily said.

"Yeah he seems so proud of it." Noah said thinking.

"He is. It's just I'm afraid he's gonna run himself all the way down." Lily said.

"The meeting with Dr, Hughes ain't a official meeting is it?" Noah asked.

"No. He said last night he noticed his ankles swelling and he was having lower back pain." Lily said.

"Which could mean something to do with his Kidneys." Noah said.

"Kidney. He had it removed about 7 years ago." Lily said.

"He never told me." Noah said.

Lily patted his hand. "He didn't tell me you guys had broken up til I badgered him about it." Lily said.

"He knew you had enough on your plate." Noah said.

'That's the thing I want him to come to me. Not hide stuff from me." Lily said tears running down her face.

"I can't lose him Noah." Lily said crying. Noah hugged her and sighed.

MEANWHILE

CEDARS HOSPITAL

Luke came out of an examination room just as Reid was rounding the corner. "I thought you had a meeting with Bob Hughes." Reid said.

"I did." Luke said.

"In an exam room? Kinda informal ain't it?" Reid asked.

"Not a ususal business meeting." Luke said as a nurse came up.

"Mr, Snyder. Here is your lab orders and a pamphlet on the procedure. Dr, Hughes wanted me to remind you not to eat or drink anything 12 hours before the labs and procedure and you'll need a driver." She said.

"I know I've gone through this before. Thank you." Luke said. Reid watched the nurse walk away.

"Procedure?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Only after they get my uranalysis back." Luke said.

"Wanna talk about it." Reid asked.

Luke snorted. "Talk with you?" Luke asked.

"What? I can listen." Reid said.

"When I was in my teens I drank I got a bad kidney infection and had to have one of my kidney's removed. Dr, Hughes told me that if nothing happened I could live with one kidney." Luke said.

"And now?" Reid asked.

"Now I am having lower back pain. Not to mention I'm in pain when I go to the bathroom." Luke said.

"Could be any number of things. Not necessarily your kidney going." Reid said.

"I know. Dr, Hughes ordered a Uranalysis and is gonna see what it says." Luke said.

"So what the pamphlet?" Reid asked.

"A procedure that I know all about. A kidney biopsy." Luke said.

"Can't say I've ever had the pleasure of having one done." Reid said.

"Lucky you." Luke said looking down.

"You going to the Lab now?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Get it over with." Luke said.

"Mind if I walk down with ya?" Reid asked.

Luke raised a eyebrow. "What no big surgery you gotta rush off to?" Luke asked.

"Well if you don't want company I can just continue my rounds. I'm sure Mrs Geraldine's arm needs recasting." Reid said sarcastically.

"Actually I am gonna go do it and then meet up with mom and Ethan. Save Noah from Mom's mothering." Luke said.

"Oh yes Noah can't stand the mother hen mode." Reid said.

Luke smirked. "Yeah. I think it was more my mother hen mode he was irritated with." Luke said.

"Luke you did everything to help him. If he don't appreciate it then it's his problem. Sounds like to me you have your own health issues to deal with." Reid said walking off.

5 HOURS LATER

LILY'S HOUSE

Luke came in surprised to find Reid and Lily sitting laughing. "Luke what did Bob say?" Lily asked getting up.

"That the uranalysis showed some blood in the urine." Luke said.

"Which means...." Lily prompted.

"A kidney Biopsy." Luke said.,

"Oh Luke." Lily said succumbing to tears.

Luke hugged her. "It's ok mom. It'll be fine. Cedars has some pretty amazing doctors." Luke said.

"Yeah I know. Have you told your dad?" Lily asked.

"No. I figured he was with Molly. I like Molly but I don't want my business aired on WOAK." Luke said.

"I'm gonna go and check on the kids." Lily said.

"Ok." Luke said.

Reid who was sitting stood up after Lily left. "That was a pretty convincing speech you gave your mom." Reid said.

Luke just glared at him. "Wasn't a speech." Luke said.

"Oh right cause you believe in all the doctors at Cedars." Reid said.

'I believe in one." Luke said.

"Luke I can't perform a surgery on you." Reid said.

"I know. Trust me I know." Luke said.

"But I can see if I can be in the room when they do the Kidney Biopsy." Reid said. "You can do that?" Luke asked.

"Didn't you hear Bob Hughes will do anything to keep me in Oakdale." Reid said.

"Right. I forget you're the famous Dr, Reid Oliver." Luke said.

Reid laughed and leaned over and kissed him. "I gotta get back. Maybe after shift you can come by Katie's?" Reid asked hopeful.

"Yeah. Call me." Luke said.

"Ok." Reid said and left. Luke watched for a few minutes then eased down onto the couch. Lily came out and sat down beside him.

"Dr, Oliver leave?" Lily asked.

"Yes. He needed to get back to the hospital." Luke said.

"Under all that macho crap he seems like a decent guy." Lily said.

"He is. Some times." Luke said.

"Well all men can be pigheaded. Yes even you." Lily said at Luke's hurt look.

"So what did you and Reid talk about?" Luke asked adjusting on the couch.

"Just how Noah is doing." Lily said.

Luke noticed her being evasive. "Mom?" Luke prompted.

"Ok Dr, Oliver confessed his feeling for you to me,. Luke why didn't you tell me you and Noah broke up?" Lily asked.

"Cause you and Dad are having enough issues with Faith. Besides we all knew it was coming." Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Noah was pushing me away after the uh ..." Luke faltered.

"Accident. That's what it was." Lily said.

"According to Noah it was all my fault. And to extent it was." Luke said.

"Luke you had no way of knowing that the Fireworks were faulty." Lily said.

Luke shrugged. "I just can't keep going back to something or someone who is gonna push me away every time something goes wrong." Luke said.

"Are you happy?" Lily asked.

"Right now? No I'm in pain and wanna be out of it." Luke said.

Lily laughed. "No I mean do you think you can be happy with Dr. I mean Reid?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I hope I can. I'm willing to give it a shot." Luke said.

'Then that's all that counts. You have to do what's right for you. If it's just this one time. Stop worrying about everyone else and worry about Luke." Lily said.

"Thanks Mom." Luke said quietly. Lily patted his leg.

"Let me call your dad and we can tell him this situation together ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Luke said.

FEW HOURS LATER

Luke was laid out on the couch resting when his phone rang. "Hello?" He said.

"Well you finally acknowledge me." Reid teased.

"Funny I didn't know you called earlier." Luke said.

"I didn't I was referring to the email I sent you." Reid said.

"Oh sorry haven't been on a computer today. I was sore and after you left me and mom talked for a while. Then my dad came over and we talked some more. And now I'm trying to ease the achiness." Luke said.

"If that gets worse you really need to come to the ER." Reid said.

"Yeah trust me I will." Luke said getting his email account up and running.

"Ahh yeah there is an email from you. These the latest adjustments to the plans?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Reid said.

"Ok. I'll go over it later. Listen I know you asked me to come over. But could we maybe see each other in the morning?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I was actually gonna suggest that. You're appointment is at 12:30 right?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"Well how bout we meet in my office bout 10 that sound ok?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Luke said distracted.

"Ok. Luke? Get some rest. Doctor's orders." Reid said.

"Yes Dr. Want me to take 2 advil and call ya in the morning?" Luke asked.

"If you like." Reid said and hung up on a laughing Luke.

2 AM

KATIE'S APARTMENT

Reid was woken by his cell phone. "Dr, Oliver." He said.

"Oh Dr, Oliver I'm so glad I got you. It's Lily Snyder." The voice said.

"Lily what is wrong?" Reid asked sitting up.

"We're at Cedars. We had to bring Luke in he started having severe pains in his back and oh god now they're talking bout a transplant list." Lily said crying.

"Lily calm down let me get dressed and I'll be there in 15 minutes." Reid said.

"Ok." Lily said. When Reid hung up he dressed in scrubs quickly and grabbed his keys and left the house. He didn't know what he would do. But he knew he had to help Luke some how.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HERE IS THE SECOND PART TO LUKE/REID STORY. I MAY WRITE MORE LUKE/REID STORIES IN THE FUTURE. HOPE EVERYONE LIKES**

CEDARS HOSPITAL

Dr, Oliver ran into the er department. "Where is Luke Snyder?" He asked the first nurse he saw.

"Who?" She asked.

"Oh my God." Reid said running down the hall til he found Lily and Holden.

"There's Reid now." Holden said.

"Oh Reid he's in so much pain. He wouldn't tell us how bad it is." Lily said crying

. "Let me go check on him." Reid said. Reid walked into the exam room where Luke was laid out. Chris and Bob were both examining him.

"Luke I need you to tell me if this hurts." Chris said mashing on Luke's back. The gasped breath Luke emitted told them everything.

"Let's get a urine sample." Bob said.

"They ran one yesterday. Luke said that it came back cloudy." Reid said.

"Who did the urine sample?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. It's not in his chart?" Reid asked.

"Says Michaels did it." Bob said.

"Christ that guy don't know his ass from a hole in the ground." Reid said.

"Let's re run the urine sample. Until then let's give Mr Snyder some pain reliever to help him." Chris said.

"Sure." Allison said getting the allotted dosage.

"Reid would you explain this to Holden and Lily." Bob asked.

"Sure." Reid said stepping out with Bob.

"Bob how is my grand son doing?" Lucinda Walsh asked.

"I'll let Dr, Oliver tell you. I have another patient to see about." Bob said excusing himself. Lily Holden Lucinda Noah and Emma all turned eyes onto Reid.

"Luke is suffering from a bad infection. Yesterday he had a Urine Sample done. But that Doctor is questionable. So we're gonna do it again. Until then we're giving him some Darvacet to help with the pain." Reid said.

"If he's been in pain for a long time. What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"It could mean he's had a serious infection." Reid said.

"Why wouldn't Luke tell anyone he was in pain?" Noah asked.

"Maybe cause he didn't wanna burden you." Reid said growing irritated by Noah's constant nagging towards Luke.

"Can we see him?" Lily asked.

"For a few minutes yes." Reid said Lily, Holden, and Lucinda all bolted for Luke's room while Noah stayed back.

"Why are you here? I thought you only worked on brains." Noah said.

"Contrary to what you think Mr Mayer some people actually like to be around me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna check and see what the lab work shows.

LUKE'S ROOM

Luke came around for a few minutes when his parents and grandmother came in. "Mom?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah Baby it's me. How you feeling?" Lily asked running her hand through Luke's hair.

"Back sore. But nothing I can't handle." Luke said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Lucinda asked.

"Didn't wanna worry anyone. Especially you mom. You all have so much going on with Faith. I'm grown." Luke said.

"Luke it don't matter. You're still our son. And we wanna know these things." Holden said laying his hand on Luke's leg.

"Thanks Dad. I didn't mean to pull you away from Molly." Luke said.

"You don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is getting better." Lily said.

"Noah is outside want me to get him?" Lucinda asked.

"No. I just wanna sleep some more." Luke said his eyelids getting heavy.

"You rest darling. We're gonna go and see if Dr, Oliver has your test results back." Lucinda said.

"K." Luke said succumbing to sleep.

Lily, Holden and Lucinda stepped outside the room and found Noah leaning against the wall. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's ok right now. His back is sore but that is to be expected with a kidney infection." Lily said.

"Dr Oliver went to get the results from the lab." Noah said.

2 HOURS LATER

Luke woke up to the feel of something heavy on his arm. When he looked down he found Reid asleep next to his hip. Luke ran his hand through Reid's hair. "What?" Reid jerked awake.

"Shh. Just me." Luke said.

"Sorry. You ok?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Back is still hurting but it's fine. Mom call you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah at 2 am. When they brought you in. I got here Doogie hughes and Bob were working on you." Reid said.

"How long you been up?" Luke asked.

"Too long." Reid said.

Luke scooted over in bed and patted the bed. "Come here. Enough room for two." Luke said adjusting.

"Not a good idea. Your parents and grandmother are due back here anytime." Reid said.

"And they know that I hate hospitals." Luke said.

"I ain't gonna win." Reid said sighing and crawling into the bed.

"No you won't." Luke said smiling down at him.

"Go to sleep Mr Snyder." Reid said smiling.

8 AM

Lily and Holden came into the hospital to find Dr, Oliver at the nurse's station going over lab results. "Dr, Oliver how's Luke doing?" Holden asked.

"He's sore. But that can be expected. I was just fixing to tell him the test results. If you would like to follow me." Reid said.

Noah came in and nodded. "Did we have an appointment Mr Mayer?" Reid asked.

"I came to check on Luke." Noah said.

"Noah is Luke's boyfriend. He has every right to know his prognosis." Lily said.

"Fine then. If you would follow me." Reid said walking away.

LUKE'S ROOM

Luke was dozing in the bed when the door opened. Luke saw Reid and noticed he looked unhappy. "What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Your mom and dad are here. Want them here when you hear the results?" Reid asked none to pleasant.

"Please. When they leave can we talk?" Luke asked.

"If I have time." Reid said as

The trio came in. "Ok the test results show that as we expected Luke has a severe infection. Probably has been building for a while and just went unnoticed. Me and Dr Hughes feel it's best that Luke stay here for a few days so we can do some IV treatments then we'll run another panel." Reid said.

"What could cause the infection?" Holden asked.

"Any number of things. More than likely stress. Not taking care of ones self properly." Reid said.

Luke groaned as all eyes went to him. "Yes we all know I have been neglecting to eat properly. And rest is a foreign concept." Luke said.

"Well for the next few days you'll be getting plenty of it." Holden said.

"Yes. And when you come home you'll be in bed as well. Mother and I can run the foundation. And Dr, Oliver can over see the new hospital wing." Lily said.

"Thanks. Only thing left is Grimaldi shipping. And I can work most of that from home." Luke said.

"Well if there is no more questions I need to get back my patients." Reid said.

"Dr, Oliver thank you for coming so quickly last night." Holden said.

"Not a problem." Reid said leaving the room.

"Since the crisis is over I must be going myself. Got a film project that is due. Get well Luke." Noah said and left.

"Wonder what the project is that he had to run off on his boyfriend." Lily said.

"Mom me and Noah haven't been together in about 3 months. It's time everyone accepts that." Luke said.

"Luke's right it's his and Noah's life." Holden said.

"But they should be together." Lily said.

"Mom. I found out that me and Noah are better off friends. Well we will be when he decides to forgive me." Luke said.

"What could you have done that would warrant forgiveness?" Holden asked.

"Noah thinks that Dr, Oliver stole me away from him." Luke said sighing and adjusting in the bed.

"You mean Dr, Oliver hit on you?" Lily asked.

"No. Well yes but it wasn't unwanted." Luke said.

"Luke! Noah is a good boy who deserves someone who loves him." Lily said.

"And what does Luke deserve Mrs Snyder?" Reid asked stepping into the room.

"This is a private matter. Please leave." Lily said.

"He stays mom. Look I'm sorry you guys found out this way. But I love Reid. And deep down somewhere under all that Snarkiness he loves me. Or at least tolerates me." Luke said.

"But Luke Noah loves you." Lily said.

"Mom what every time something went wrong Noah pulled away from me. He even moved in with his ex girlfriend to get away from me." Luke said.

"But that was because Dr, Oliver told him to stay away from you." Lily said.

"No I told Mr Mayer to keep Mr Snyder away from me. Didn't mean he had to break it off or put distance between them." Reid said.

Holden noticed Luke's eyelids drooping. "I think it's time we let Luke rest." Holden said.

"You're right. I'm sorry I just want what's best for you." Lily said leaning down and hugging Luke,

"I know Mom. Go home and give Nat and Ethan hugs from me." Luke said.

"I'll tell mama that you're here. She'll be by in the morning with chicken soup." Holden said rubbing Luke's shoulder.

"Thanks." Luke said smiling.

Lily and Holden walked out of the room leaving Reid and Luke alone. "Now wanna tell me what the sour face was about when you walked in earlier?" Luke asked.

"I overreacted to something your mom said I think." Reid said.

"No. I'm shocked." Luke said teasingly.

"I can walk out of here and let the incompetent nurses take care of you." Reid said as a come back.

"Oh like I can't win them. Besides Allison and me are friends." Luke said adjusting and wincing.

"Damn I forgot how much infections hurt." Luke said.

"The pain medication should be helping." Reid said.

"It is just made a sudden movement and everything hurts." Luke said adjusting a little bit more and closing his eyes.

"So what is this I hear about some chicken soup?" Reid asked.

"Emma Snyder's chicken soup. It cures anything that is wrong with you." Luke said.

"Maybe it'll cure Dr Oliver's snarkiness." Chris Hughes said as he came in.

"There's no cure for that." Luke said smiling.

"Ok. I assume Reid told you what the tests showed." Chris said.

"Yes that it's a bad infection." Luke said.

"Right. And we're gonna keep you here a few days to knock out the worst of it." Chris said.

"Ok." Luke said.

"Alison is gonna start the antibiotics. Then we'll go from there." Chris said.

"Thanks." Luke said as Chris was leaving.

"You need to rest." Reid said.

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying everyone." Luke said.

"You were doing what you thought you should for your family. I respect that." Reid said.

"You would probably be the only one." Luke said.

"Well then ain't I lucky." Reid said smirking.

"Mind if I come in?" Alison asked popping her head around the door.

"No. Come on in." Luke said.

"I just came to give you the first dosage of medicine." Alison said.

"Ok." Luke said.

"How are you feeling?" Alison asked.

"Ok. Still really sore in my back." Luke said.

"I bet. But I hear that Dr, Oliver has some healing hands. If you're nice he might use em." Alison said winking as she left.

"Healing hands?" Luke asked.

"Well I am a world renowned Neurological Surgeon." Reid said.

"Mind testing those Healing Hands on me?" Luke asked.

"Sure. When you're out of here. Then I'll test em wherever you like." Reid said.

"Are you off?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Bob told me to go to the family room if I wasn't going home. Why?" Reid asked.

"Wanna crawl in here and Nap with me?" Luke asked.

"Scoot over." Reid said toeing his shoes off.

Once settled Luke smiled. "I love you Reid." Luke said.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." Reid said. And that's what Luke did and dreamed of those Healing Hands on his body.

END


End file.
